The Scientific Resources Core of this Program is a union of four shared resource components under the guidance of the Scientific Resources Core Leadership Committee. It provides the mechanisms to facilitate achievement of both the basic biologic/genetic and the clinical/translational themes of the Program. The 4 shared resource components are: 1.) Tissue and Pathology, 2.) Molecular Markers, 3.) Study Design and Data Analysis, and 4.) Bioinformatics. The Core Leadership Committee consists of the Directors of each of the core components, the Program Principal Investigator, and a medical oncologist. The key goals of the Core are: 1.) To a.) procure glioma specimens, b.) assure accurate diagnoses, c.) distribute high-quality specimens to Program Investigators, and d.) provide neuropathological expertise to individual project participants. 2.) To a.) evaluate the status of known and clinically relevant biomarkers identified by the project leaders in appropriate cohorts of patients, b.) perform other genetic analyses, and c.) assess novel markers identified by the projects during the grant period. 3.) To coordinate and monitor the acquisition and organization of appropriate clinical data corresponding to patient tumor specimens collected for the Program. 4.) To identify appropriate specimen cohorts for the conduct of clinical correlative studies in order to assure efficient and appropriate utilization of tissue resources. 5.) To help the project leaders develop, conduct, analyze, and publish well-designed clinical correlation studies, including extension and confirmation of exploratory marker studies. 6.) To perform clinical validation studies of the specific markers that are the primary targets of the project leaders and to interact with Cooperative Clinical Trials Groups to develop and perform collaborative validation studies of molecular markers in gliomas. And 7.) To manage key research data in an efficient, cost-effective and user-friendly manner that protects patient privacy and insures high-quality data. The structure and operations of each component are based on those developed for the Glioma Markers Network.